


Mama Panda and Genera Tso

by ChelleBee53



Category: Panda Pop (Computer Game)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This my first  Game Fic.Panda Pop and its characters are the property of Jam City.General Tso, in this story, is a fictional character not meant to represent any actual person.





	Mama Panda and Genera Tso

Mama Panda hugged and kissed her rescued children.

"General Tso, how can I ever repay you for defeating that evil Badboon?" she asked 

"No reward is necessary," General Tso replied. 

"But there must be _something_ I can do," Mama Panda urged. "After all, so many others have _tried_ in  
the past to conquer the Badboon, but it is _you_ who have succeeded." 

"That's right, General Tso," chorused the Baby Pandas. 

"Well, since you all insist, there _is_ one thing I would like." 

##### 

Soon afterwards, the following message appeared in thousands of fortune cookies: 

**"No, General Tso is _not_ chicken!"**


End file.
